


Silver Front

by royaltyjunk



Series: Wishing Until My Heart Goes Cold [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: They set off after his farewell is given, and he can feel her gaze on him, following him through the mountains, through Caer Pelyn, through Renais, and all the way to Frelia, as if piercing through the false front he puts on.





	Silver Front

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Ideas: Wow Innes/L'Arachel, amazing  
> Not gonna lie, I like this ship way too much for my own good but hey when have I cared? NEVER  
> Exactly
> 
> Also here's the sixth part of "Wishing Until My Heart Goes Cold", I smashed Innes's and L'Arachel's together

"It is time for me to be on the way, my friends. As the princess of Rausten, I still have many duties to perform. Oh, Princess Eirika… If it pleases you, I would be ever so delighted if you joined my tea club. I insist that you come. Oh, say you will, won't you?" L'Arachel inquires. Eirika smiles, nodding.

"Of course I will," Eirika agrees, holding L'Arachel's hands in hers. "I'll be sure to bring others with me."

"Oh, I will be so delighted if you did."

With a gentle squeeze that turns into a hug, Eirika bows to King Mansel and leaves the throne room. Tana goes next, also bowing to King Mansel and saying a hasty but heartfelt goodbye to L'Arachel. Finally, Innes approaches.

"As the crown prince of Frelia," Innes starts, "I hope this war has given us an opportunity and a motive to get along in the future."

"Of course," L'Arachel agrees, smiling. "After all, we still have that contest to hold, don't we?"

Innes's face remains stoic, but something flickers behind that mask of his. "Indeed, we do."

"I hope that you will come visit us soon, Prince Innes. Farewell."

"Goodbye, Princess L'Arachel," Innes bows slightly, brushing his long silver hair out of his eyes as he straightens. "Perhaps I will visit Rausten soon."

They set off after his farewell is given, and he can feel her gaze on him, following him through the mountains, through Caer Pelyn, through Renais, and all the way to Frelia, as if piercing through the false front he puts on.

~ / . / . / ~

Her heels click against the tiled floor of the silver Rausten ballroom, and she spins in a circle, her feet quick and graceful as they transition seamlessly from one dance step to another.

"Right, forward, twirl, twirl, left, back…" She mumbles the steps under her breath as her feet follow her words.

L'Arachel stops and curtsies before sighing. "Mediocre, if I do say so myself."

Her steps were barely in time with the music playing in her mind, and she could hardly manage a twirl without a partner. Practicing a ballroom dance by one's self was certainly more of a chore than she had expected.

"Perhaps I ought to find a partner…" she mumbles before shaking her head. "No, I must not disturb the castle's servants. They are busy as they already are. I can do without a partner."

With those words she begins the routine again, humming gently under her breath as she begins the dance again.

The tail of her dress cuts through the air as she spins and twirls across the ballroom floor. Her heels click against the silver tiles, and her tied-up green hair flies after her.

L'Arachel's foot catches against the floor during her last twirl and stumbles, following the momentum and taking many steps before managing to right herself. She purses her lips in frustration.

"How infuriating…"

A flitting figure in one of the ballroom's many shimmering silver entrances makes her look up. Rennac is standing in the west entrance, leaning against the doorframe. She meets his gaze in silence before a grimace overtakes her lips.

"A-And what exactly are you looking at, Rennac?"

"Look, if you want a partner to practice with, I can do it."

"I don't believe that is why you are here."

"No, it's not. I'm supposed to be patrolling."

"Well, get back to patrolling! Do you not have any idea of what could happen if you do not guard our sacred and holy castle?"

"It's fine. Dozla's on guard. Nothing's going to get past him. Now do you want my help or not?"

"...Very well. You would do well to appreciate this opportunity, Rennac!"

"Yeah, whatever." He rolls his eyes, but leaves his place beside the entrance and walks over to her. "Come on, princess."

"Very well."

Rennac approaches her, a hand extended towards her, and she takes it. Slowly, she leads him through the dance. He follows wherever her feet lead him, not missing a beat in any step he takes. L'Arachel ignores the way her heart skips a beat, the way it flutters every time he matches her in a move.

"...That was good," Rennac seems to admit, with a begrudging tone in his voice. "Still, there's a lot more work to be done. Why did you think it was a good idea to practice a ballroom dance of all things on your own?"

"Do not chastise me, Rennac!" L'Arachel huffs. "All the castle folk are merely busy. I did not wish to disturb them."

"Uh huh. Yeah. Fat load of good that did." Rennac sighs, reaching out to brush a strand of loose green hair from her face. "Listen, princess. I know you're headstrong, and I'm not saying that's bad. I'm just telling you to look out for yourself, okay?"

"Are you assuming that I do not 'look out for myself', as you so eloquently stated?" L'Arachel asks, her voice harboring a bit of a venomous sting to it.

"No, princess, don't take it like that. What I'm saying is…" Rennac looks around for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Never mind. You want to try one more time?"

"No… I am alright," L'Arachel mumbles. Rennac looks at her strangely before shrugging.

"Suit yourself."

Rennac leaves her in the silver ballroom all alone, and she falls to her feet.

She doesn't understand it all. Goddess, she doesn't understand it all. One moment her heart skips with a beat whenever he touches her, yet another moment, he makes her feel hate, so dark that she can't even believe her - a holy woman - would feel such an emotion.

The next time she meets him, she tells him coldly that she will not be needing his bodyguarding services, and that he will be assigned to protecting the castle. He tries to touch her shoulder in a final moment with her, but she turns away and leaves.

There's something as heavy as silver settling in her heart. The love that had once been there was no more. It would never be.

~ / . / . / ~

"Hurry up, Innes!" Tana calls impatiently, already bounding through the large gates of Rausten Castle.

"Control yourself, Tana," Innes commands, gesturing for her to stay at his side. "We are here as representatives of Frelia, not to play foolishly with allies from the past."

Tana just makes a face at him, the serious demeanor that settles into her disappearing as soon as Eirika and Ephraim walk out of the castle.

"Tana!" Eirika calls, laughing and waving. Ephraim smiles gently, offering Innes a friendly wave as well. Innes doesn't answer with a wave of his own, and Ephraim lowers his hand, somehow not surprised.

Tana races forward, grabbing Eirika and embracing her fiercely. Innes approaches, and simply offers a hand to Ephraim. Ephraim takes it, and they shake hands firmly before letting their hands drop to their sides.

"I'm so happy I get to see you again!" Tana exclaims, squeezing Eirika tighter. Eirika just laughs breathily.

"It's so good to see you again too," she replies, hugging Tana back. "How have you been?"

"Good!" Tana giggles.

"Prince Innes, Princess Tana!" A new voice bursts from the castle behind the Renais siblings. Innes sighs, and Tana just squeals in greater delight.

"L'Arachel!" Tana lets go of Eirika and waves her over.

"Princess Tana, Prince Innes, it is so very nice to see you!" L'Arachel declares once she gets within earshot, laughing boisterously when Tana pulls her into a hug as well. "Come! We should get you settled in! I trust you remember the castle layout from your previous visit?"

"Indeed. Where are we to stay, Princess L'Arachel?" Innes speaks up.

"Prince Innes, Princess Tana, you will be staying in the west wing of the castle, on the second floor. You will have separate suites, but they will be connected, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course!" Tana agrees. Innes just sighs and nods. "Stop making that face, Innes."

"Don't you have better things to do than make fun of my facial expressions, Tana?"

"Don't you want to spend some time with me?" she questions, smiling innocently. Innes just turns his head away from her, ignoring her indignant yelp.

"Come, let me lead you to your rooms!" L'Arachel smiles, gesturing for them to follow her. "Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim, we will be right back."

"Of course. We'll see you later, then." Ephraim smiles, waving. Tana gives him a shy wave back, and Innes has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

They set off through the hallways of Rausten Castle, the high columns and paintings of the castle stretching over their heads like the trees of a forest. Tana gawks openly at them, staring at them with intense eyes.

"I still can't get over how pretty these are…"

"I must agree! Even though I have lived in this glorious castle my entire life, I still stand in awe over these beautiful paintings and the wonderful craftsmanship of this castle."

Innes tunes out their conversation and cooing over the Rausten Castle, keeping his eyes focused on L'Arachel's back as she leads them through the halls.

At one point, he comes across an old comrade, Rennac, seemingly sulking in the hallways. L'Arachel orders him to get back to work, as she usually does, but there's something subdued in her voice, and there's something muffled in his expression as he grumbles and hurries away. He watches the two of them with interested eyes. Innes had believed they were once great companions, some people even going so far as to call them a wonderful pair together. Had something happened?

He shakes his head. Whatever had was not his business.

They settle into their rooms with little trouble and set out to explore Rausten. The next guests, Jehanna's King Joshua and Queen Natasha, are not slated to arrive until the next day. The sands of Jehanna had been especially bad today, and so they had decided to await the sandstorm's stop.

"Where do you three plan to visit?" L'Arachel inquires, directing her question to Eirika, Ephraim, and Tana.

"I'm not sure," Eirika admits, giggling. "Do you have any suggestions, L'Arachel?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" L'Arachel nods earnestly. "I must encourage you to try our regional delicacies, such as our fish and pastries. A good place to visit for that… I will recommend you to Latona's Port! Simply go down that path," she points to the road leading down and to the right of the castle, "and follow it until you see a large stone statue. At that fork, take the left road. That will take you straight to the port."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Tana exclaims.

"Innes," Ephraim calls. "Will you not come with us?"

"No. I've a mind to go see another place. Princess L'Arachel spoke to me about it - Mount Mimir, was it?"

"Indeed!" L'Arachel agrees excitedly. "Then I shall go with you. You simply cannot go alone. Are mountains not made to be conquered with a companion?"

And so they set off. The only thing that passes between Innes and L'Arachel as they climb the mountain is soft pleasantries and compliments of the mountain's natural beauty, occasionally punctuated with a repeated promise to bring L'Arachel to the Walles Forest in Frelia one day.

"Is it much farther?" Innes questions. L'Arachel glances over her shoulder, looking around before shaking her head.

"Not at all. We shall soon reach the peak, and you will be dazzled by the beauty of my dear land Rausten."

"I certainly hope it is as beautiful as you praise it to be."

"Of course! My words do not do Mount Mimir justice!"

Innes simply follows her in silence, an unspoken trust placed in her.

The trees begin to thin, slowly parting to reveal a beautiful and sun-dazzled clearing atop the mountain that stretches out into a large cliff with a view of the surrounding area. Rausten Castle is small, perched just beneath the mountain. To the west is Darkling Woods, a place shrouded in mystery and darkness. If Innes looks hard enough, he can see the shifting sands of Jehanna and the churning sea that Frelia and Rausten share.

"Is it not beautiful?" L'Arachel questions, a somewhat triumphant tone in her voice.

Innes can't say anything because by the Stones, she's right. It's beautiful, magnificent, everything he had expected and more.

"Indeed, it is beautiful," Innes murmurs, slowly turning his head and letting his eyes soak in the view. He turns to her then, a prideful smile on his face. "Still, I believe that when you see Walles Forest, you will be struck with the same awe as I am experiencing right now."

"I shall hold you to your word then, Prince Innes." Smiling, she turns to look at him. He meets her eyes.

"Are you prepared?" Innes questions. "For everything that will come after your ceremony, and everything that you will soon oversee?"

"Yes, I am." She responds with the confidence a princess should have, and he nods.

"Good. After all, negotiations are the day after the ceremony."

"That they are," L'Arachel agrees. "I assume you are prepared as well?"

"Of course. Besides, I do not expect these negotiations to be as trying as others. After all, we are all familiar with each other, aren't we?"

"That we are," she repeats, and then turns her eyes back to the landscape of forest beneath them, dense yet breathtaking.

Sometimes he wonders about L'Arachel, the princess of Rausten with hair as green as the forest's trees in full bloom. He wonders what she thinks about. He wonders how she feels.

His gaze continues to drift between her and the forest.

~ / . / . / ~

Innes blinks when he exits the weaponry, a silver bow strapped to his back, and sees Vanessa and Forde in the courtyard, dismounting from her pegasus.

They're sharing a laugh - Vanessa, laughing genuinely! - over something they must have seen during their flight, for the laughter soon wears off but their cheeks are still rosy and flushed. Forde's eyes twinkle with something beyond having fun, and Vanessa's eyes shine with something beyond camaraderie and friendship.

He's never seen that look in both of their eyes.

Innes used to see Forde with Eirika, back during the War of Stones when Eirika had no mind for who her heart belonged to. Even in their times together, he had never seen Forde's eyes spark with such fire.

Innes used to love Vanessa. She had used to love him too, but it's clear there's nothing in her heart left for him when he gleans the silvery look in her eyes.

His heart wrenches, twisting itself into a knot that doesn't feel good in the least.

Forde touches his hand to Vanessa's shoulder gently, and Innes can see the way Vanessa's cheeks flush, the way she holds back a start and slowly leans into his touch.

Innes heart clenches even tighter.

He's heard the rumors, the exaggerated stories. Forde, a knight of Renais, moved to Frelia alongside his partner Kyle, not just to stay with Kyle, but to reunite with Vanessa, the pegasus knight he had fallen in love with during the War of Stones. It is just a rumor, of course, but it still makes Innes heart twist.

How childish he is being.

Yet, he has some right to be this childish. He and Vanessa had spent long nights together, talking of their wishes for the future. They would whisper of how they would conquer the world together, of how Frelia would become a wonderful kingdom under their reign. After all, they had long since been infatuated with each other, and both jumped at the opportunity to speak personally with the other.

Perhaps that was all it was, though. Infatuation. Nothing more, nothing less.

Innes clears his throat in an attempt to clear their mind and gain their attention. He succeeds in both, and Forde starts as Vanessa looks over her shoulder in surprise. Once she sees Innes she immediately bows, an apologetic look in her eyes as she straightens herself.

"My apologies, Prince Innes," Vanessa says, "we were… distracted."

Force disguises a laugh with a cough - Innes can tell - and Vanessa elbows him gently.

"Did you wish to speak with us?" Vanessa questions finally after a moment of silence and forced back laughter.

"Yes. Vanessa, could you spare a moment?"

"Very well," Vanessa responds. Her eyes are wide open with surprise, and she flits her gaze over at Forde. He lays a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before bowing to the prince and walking away.

"Come with me," Innes says, gesturing for her to follow him. She does, wordlessly following after him a few steps behind.

Innes leads them into the gardens, their feet crunching against the fallen leaves on the ground. Innes falls into step beside her, and they take slow, cautious steps before Vanessa speaks up.

"If I may, Prince Innes?"

"What is it?"

"I… I understand you are feeling confused. I must say, I myself am also… a little confused.

"Would you care to explain then?" Innes asks, his voice harsh. "I believe you once told me you'd never leave my side."

"Indeed, I did, but…" Vanessa wrings out her hands, "I…"

Innes simply crosses his arms, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Perhaps… I had underestimated my wish to be with you. Perhaps I had underestimated my… desires and my hopes for my future."

Innes waits for an explanation. When Vanessa doesn't explain, he breaks the silence with a sigh.

"I had not believed you to be someone whose feelings flitted so easily." The hypocrisy of his words almost makes him laugh bitterly, and he has to hold it back.

"You were my first love," Vanessa insists, her eyes desperate. Innes shakes his head.

"But I wasn't your last."

"Prince Innes - "

"That's enough, Vanessa," he cuts off harshly. "If… If you wish to deny my feelings, you may. I simply wish you the best of luck."

Innes turns and walks away, trying to piece together his brave front as he hurries out of the gardens to his duties.

He tries to act arrogant, tries to be prideful, but when he retreats to his room at the end of his day, he doesn't know if he can do it anymore, and so falls asleep with his head of silver hair buried in his arms, a silent scream on his opened lips and a thousand thoughts in his mind.

~ / . / . / ~

"How delightful!" L'Arachel praises, before quickly amending, "but my Rausten is certainly more beautiful!"

Ephraim holds his chin between his fingers, staring up at the sky above the Walles Forest.

"I've seen this forest many times, and it still dazzles me each time," Eirika comments. "Especially the pegasi…"

"Yes, the pegasi are truly the greatest feat of this forest," Innes agrees with a nod, gesturing to the sky where the pegasi are gathering in a cluster of white.

"Indeed," L'Arachel comments, "the pegasi of Frelia are certainly breathtaking. I must say, I was not expecting such a beautiful sight to meet my eyes."

She doesn't miss the small smirk on Innes's lips out of the corner of her eyes, but chooses to ignore it.

"I must admit, I am rather envious of your ability to come see this sight whenever you wish. However, our Rausten has much more enviable sights!"

Innes just stifles a sigh, settling for rolling his eyes instead. "I'm sure."

Eirika hides a giggle behind her hand.

The sound of a pegasus landing catches their attention, and they all turn to see a pegasus knight pulling her helmet off.

"Prince Innes," Vanessa calls from atop her mount. Her voice is strained, much to L'Arachel's surprise.

Had they not been partners, smitten with each other before? There were many rumors in the conserved confines of their army, and although many pertained to her friends, Princess Eirika and Princess Tana, Innes's situation had also been one often gossiped about.

"What is it, Vanessa?" He asks. L'Arachel narrows her eyes at him. There's a spark in his eyes, not of love of affection, but of wariness and hostility. Clearly, the feelings they had once shared were no more.

It almost makes L'Arachel think of Rennac, of how they had simply been living a fantasy, a child's fantasy, and how the time had come for that fantasy to end.

But that is not a problem she ought to worry about. It is between Innes and Vanessa - she has no part in their spat.

"Princess Tana would like you to know that your dinner is ready. There's an exquisite Frelian meal waiting for you all."

"Thank you, Vanessa," Ephraim thanks, and Eirika chimes in with agreement. Innes simply nods, and Vanessa bows before ordering her pegasus away.

L'Arachel can't help but wonder about Innes, and everything that he's - clearly - hiding.

"So, after this dinner, we will go to Rausten, correct?" Eirika questions.

"Indeed! Tonight, we will make for Rausten!" L'Arachel smiles, beckoning them towards the exit of the forest. "Prepare yourself, Innes! Once you lay eyes on my beautiful Rausten, you shall admit defeat!"

Ephraim mumbles something into Innes's ear, something that causes Innes to flush an uncommon shade of subdued red. She raises an eyebrow at them, and Innes averts his eyes. L'Arachel turns to Eirika, who laughs and replies, "They have a little secret."

L'Arachel almost laughs at the thought of Innes sharing a secret with Ephraim of all people. Still, it certainly seems like it.

Sometimes, she can't help but wonder what Innes is hiding behind that false front of his, what he's keeping locked away behind those silver eyes.

~ / . / . / ~

The seas and sky are unexpectedly violent in Rausten on the last day of their visit, and so the twins and Innes find themselves confined to Rausten Castle for their safety alongside L'Arachel.

L'Arachel laments the loss of a day for them to explore her Rausten, but she also comments on how wonderful it is to be able to receive a day of rest for once. After all, they had been travelling and exploring non-stop. The only moments of respite they received was in the nights, when they stopped for the day or returned to their chambers and retired for the night.

Innes casts a glance through the window in the library, sighing gently. The sky is still gray, the winds still flutter, and the rain continues to pound, even as dusk approaches.

"It's to be expected," Eirika comments, as if she can read Innes's mind. Sighing, she stands and brushes her skirt off. "I'm going to return to my chamber. If you need me, feel free to stop by."

"Of course. We'll ring the bell to let you know when supper starts."

Eirika smiles and nods before walking away. The distant sound of her pushing open the door reaches their ears before it closes and silence falls between Innes and L'Arachel. Ephraim had long since left the library in search of something to do. Although he was king, he was still unable to sit still for prolonged amounts of time, which often complicated issues when it came time for them to discuss policies or negotiations.

"Prince Innes?"

He blinks as a hand flashes in front of his face. L'Arachel is leaning over the table, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asks, frowning.

"Yes, I am fine. I was thinking about this library."

"Ah, our forest of knowledge?" L'Arachel smiles. "What of it?"

"No, nothing." Innes shakes his head. "I was wondering if your library is… similar… to ours." It's clear he is holding back the word "inferior".

"I'm certain it is, aside from the historical documents," L'Arachel replies. "After all, our countries serve similar purposes, do they not?"

"...Indeed. Our countries are here to preserve the peace that we have had. Which is why I must ask you… something."

"Oh?"

"I would like to propose a marriage. Between us." L'Arachel can see the way his face contorts when he speaks the words, as if they are physically painful to say. She blinks in shock.

"And why is that?" she questions after a few moments of strained silence.

"I believe it would be beneficial to both our countries."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Well - " he chokes, and has to clear his throat to continue speaking. "I… would be lying if I said it was."

"As I thought." L'Arachel nods before a smug smile takes over her face. "Prince Innes of Frelia, you have become rather smitten with me, have you not?"

"I have not!" he spits indignantly.

"I jest," she smiles before her face falls serious. "I will accept your offer."

Innes blinks for a moment before allowing himself a smile. "Thank you, Princess L'Arachel."

"Prince Innes?" She prompts after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"I must ask… what is it you wish to achieve from this marriage? Not as the prince of Frelia, but as Innes."

"That…" his breath catches in his throat, and he swallows. "I do not know."

L'Arachel remains silent for a moment, and then nods. "I understand. I hope you will come to know why… after we are married."

Yet there's a look in her forest green eyes that tells Innes she's also searching. All he does it stretch out his hand and offer a glittering silver ring to her.

~ / . / . / ~

L'Arachel takes his hand when he returns from his walk, and doesn't comment on his wet eyes, his damp cheeks and trembling fingers.

There's a part of her that sparks with some form of understanding and sympathy. Yet, there's also a part that remains ablaze with something different - a distant feeling she hasn't had in such a while.

Perhaps it is simply their shared time as of these past few months, but the feelings they hold toward each other seem to have changed. Innes often stole away with Tana when L'Arachel was on visit at Carcino to see her.

He remembers how, every time he knocks on the balcony of her room, she throws the door open and greets him with a tight embrace. Each time, he revels in the way their bodies fit together, the way she rests her head just between his chin and his collarbones, the way she breathes in and mumbles about how he smells of soap and the wind, and he in turn jabs that she smells of the forest and how she must have missed him so much if she went to the forest again.

Still, the mask over their hearts has slowly begun to melt away. There is something so soothing about each others' presence now; as if their hearts have truly developed the feelings they wish to have. Their hearts do not spark ablaze as they used to, but there's something so fluttery in their souls.

A gloved hand on his cheeks makes him start, and he blinks, refocusing his gaze on the figure before him. L'Arachel brushes her fingers along his eyes, closing his eyelids before wiping at the corner of his eyes. The feeling of her fingers disappear from his face, and L'Arachel's hand nudges against his, and he opens his eyes.

He looks at her for a moment, lacing his fingers with hers, before lifting his eyes at an approaching figure - the Grado rider Cormag, as it turns out. Cormag asks of Tana's whereabouts, and Innes tenses up as he responds. L'Arachel squeezes his hand.

"Princess L'Arachel," he mumbles after Cormag walks away.

"What is it?" she questions softly.

"Come with me," he commands, gently pulling her away from the eyes of onlooking patrons. They end up behind a large pillar in the ballroom, shrouded in a forest of darkness.

"Are you alright?" L'Arachel asks worriedly, using gentle fingers to brush silver hair from his eyes.

"I…" Innes's fingers ghost against her shoulders before turning his head away. "I'm… worried. Tana… I…" He clenches his jaw, shaking his head. His silver eyes blaze with pain. "Gods, it's all my fault…"

She doesn't even have to ask to know - it's clear what he's speaking of, and her heart hurts to hear him in such anguish. "Pr - Innes…"

L'Arachel touches her hand gently to his cheek, and he lets out a soft breath before turning his eyes to meet hers. His fingers finds their place tangled in her forest green hair and she draws herself closer, her lips flitting against his for a silent, heartwarming moment - not out of demand, not to prove their vows, but out of want.

"...Thank you," he murmurs, his voice so soft that she, centimeters from his lips, barely hears him.

She meets his gaze with a triumphant smirk, but the reflection of silver in her eyes tells him that they're sharing the same feeling, that same feeling of love that has blossomed in their hearts in different ways.


End file.
